<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Strawberry to His Biscuit by Laissez_Fairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757320">The Strawberry to His Biscuit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laissez_Fairy/pseuds/Laissez_Fairy'>Laissez_Fairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Connie Needs Therapy Too, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Jam Week 2020, Married Life, Panic Attacks, Teen Romance, These kids cure my depression, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but only in first chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laissez_Fairy/pseuds/Laissez_Fairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots in honor of Jam Bud Week 2020. Mostly Connie-centric.</p><p>Tags will be updated along with chapters<br/><strong></strong><br/><span class="u">Day 1:</span><br/>(Teen) Hurt/Comfort - "May I have this Dance?"<br/><span class="u">Day 2:</span><br/>- Pending<br/><span class="u">Day 3:</span><br/>(Gen) Fluff - "Beach City of Stars"<br/><span class="u">Day 4:</span><br/>(Gen) Fluff - "Late Night Study Session"<br/><span class="u">Day 5:</span><br/>(Teen) Emotional Hurt/Comfort - "Always There"<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. May I Have this Dance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Inspired by the Corruption Theory)<br/>Connie intends on taking Steven to Prom but things don't always go as planned. </p>
<p>Disaster always strikes at dances. It's literary law!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Possible Trigger Warning: Slight implications of body horror but nothing extreme</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connie milled about the room, periodically checking the time on her phone as her heart raced. 6:47, only 13 minutes remaining. She fisted her hands in the ends of her taffeta skirt to keep them from shaking, and lazily twirled it around her legs. Her parents were standing at the bottom of the stairwell with the camera, also anticipating the night’s events. She had once tried to go down there with the intent of waiting by the front door, but the constant questions and flashing of the lens convinced her to stay upstairs.</p>
<p>Even still, she couldn’t understand why she was so nervous. After all, it was just a dance and she was never super fond of those anyway. The crowded rooms combined with blaring music and screaming teenagers always gave her a tinge of anxiety. Not to mention the whole idea of buying an overly - expensive dress you were only going to wear once and bopping to cheap pop songs late into the night seemed wasteful and unsatisfying. This is why she usually spent those nights at home, catching up on her favorite book series or scrolling through fan blogs on her laptop. It was always more enjoyable and she didn't have to worry about pointless things such as small talk.</p>
<p>But for some reason, Prom was different. She’d been fantasizing this night ever since she was nine years old and came upon one of those classic teen rom-coms where the two main characters meet at a school dance. Why even her parents went to their senior prom together.</p>
<p>And although she was well aware that having a perfect fairytale evening with the boy of her dreams wasn’t very logical, she couldn't help but find the whole idea rather enticing. </p><hr/>
<p>Only a few weeks ago, she had been standing by the lockers, reading the posters on the billboard. The theme as cliche as it sounded was "Under the Stars" and she’d be lying if she didn’t get some kind of joy from the apropos title. After all, most of their adventures revolved around exploring the star system together, rocketing the night in alien spaceships and enjoying that rare form of natural beauty that one could only see once they broke the atmosphere. </p>
<p>Being one of the few intellectual and physically active girls in her grade, she had received constant invitations. Every guy from the classic shy nerd to the handsome jock from the football team asked her but she turned them all down. If she was going to give up one of her free nights to socialize with a bunch of peers she had barely any connection with, then there was only one person she was set on bringing.</p>
<p>“What’s Prom?” Steven asked, eyes shining with curiosity and wonder.  He and Connie were having a casual conversation about life and the night of prom somehow conveniently slipped in there.</p>
<p>Connie tugged at a loose strand behind her ear and twirled it around her finger.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s just this big dance at the end of the year,” she replied nonchalantly as if she hadn’t spent the past hour screaming in her head whether or not to ask him. “It’s kind of like a final celebration where everyone can hang out before graduation.”</p>
<p>She saw his shoulders tense up at that word but they relaxed immediately after.</p>
<p>“Are you going?” He quickly inquired.</p>
<p>Yes! Absolutely! Please take me! “Honestly, I’m not sure. I’ve been considering it but I’d prefer not to go alone.” She glanced up at him, biting her lower lip. “Um, would you like to come with me?”</p>
<p>She regretted the words as soon as she said them for Steven’s entire body went rigid. Immediately she started backpedaling in her mind, wondering how she could’ve worded things differently.</p>
<p>“O-only if you want to, of course. It’s just a dance, no big—”</p>
<p>“Okay!”</p>
<p>Her head flipped up, staring at the eighteen-year-old with wide eyes. “Really? You want to?”</p>
<p>“Yes, absolutely!” He cried.</p>
<p>She noticed a small twitch out of the corner of his eye and his smile felt uncharacteristically large, but she ignored it.</p>
<p>“I’ll bring Lion,” he continued. “And we can wear matching suits. Oh! And I know just the song they can play for us.”</p>
<p>Connie shook her head in disbelief. She hadn’t expected him to get so excited over this. Then again, this <span class="u">was</span> Steven and it was in his nature to obsess over such lavish events. </p>
<p>She squealed inside, her heart threatening to leap out of her chest. “Oh alright, that sounds great!” </p>
<p>Before she knew it, she had leaped forward and hugged him around the neck. Their noses touched and a blush crawled up both their cheeks. She reared back as if the other were a snake and covered her bright red face, stuttering, “Um, p-pick me up at seven?”</p>
<p>He nodded with a mumbled reply.</p><hr/>
<p>And that’s where she was forty-five minutes to the dance, staring out her window, waiting for him to burst into the room on Lion. After dreaming of this night for so long, at last, it was here. She and her jam-bud were going to enjoy the entire night together. No school, no pressures. Just a special evening for the two of them.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a buzzing vibration filled the air and she whirled around to see her smartphone clattering against the wooden desk. She casually went to answer it assuming it was just Steven. Hehe, maybe he couldn’t get past the front door with her parents blocking it.</p>
<p>Smiling at that thought, she read the intercom. Pearl? Why would Pearl be calling? Now filled with a sudden rush of emotions, her hand trembled as she brought the phone to her ear.</p>
<p>“...H-Hello?”</p>
<p>“Co-onie!” Yep, it was Pearl alright. The reception was terrible but from the sound of the gem’s voice, it was clear they were panicking. The fact that she wasn’t speaking in her formal etiquette only deepened the upperclassman’s concern.</p>
<p>“Pearl, what’s wrong?!” Connie cried, nails digging into the plastic covering.</p>
<p>More static followed along with something animal sounding - like a roar.</p>
<p>“It’s St-ven! He’s chang-ing.” Changing? What did that mean?</p>
<p>Connie squeezed the cell tighter to her ear as if it would magically make the audio clearer. “What? What happened? Is he okay?” More growls followed as other gems were overheard crying and screaming in the background.</p>
<p>"No, we d’nt know. He jus… hap... ran - ly. Can’t m-ke... sto--op."</p>
<p>The sentences were jumbled and mostly incoherent. But the last word was spoken clear as day. <span class="u"><em>Corruption. </em></span></p>
<p>She felt as if the floorboards crumbled beneath her as her stomach bottomed out. Immediately, she tore the gown from her body and threw it in a crumbled pile beside her bed before snatching her sword and dashing out of the room. The dance became a fleeting memory and fear for her friend was fueling all her energy.</p><hr/>
<p>It had taken most of the night but with the six of them working together, they had managed to calm Steven back down to his normal state. The poor boy had not stopped sobbing and was gripping the ends of Connie’s sleeves, soaking her shoulder with his tears. She ignored it though, and held him, rubbing smooth circles in the small of his back and whispering ounces of comfort. He kept apologizing for ruining the night but she shushed him. None of that mattered anymore.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, once he finally settled down, he begged her to still let him take her to the dance. Connie immediately wanted to refute the idea, insisting he needed rest but she knew Steven would be guilt-ridden the entire night if they didn’t at least try.</p>
<p>So they arrived on Lion a quarter after midnight, the parking lot completely empty except for a couple of cars.</p>
<p>Connie’s legs were neatly slung over the beasts back with Steven holding her around the waist. His eyes were still puffy from crying and her attire looked as if it had been mauled by wild animals. The old jacket she wore was ragged and torn at the sleeves and her hiking boots were scuffed at the toes. And her hair, which was once curled and high above her head, now lay disheveled over her shoulders. But they were there nonetheless. Around Connie's wrist was a corsage fashioned of homegrown bluebells Steven planted for her, the hybrid had a few of the same flowers pinned to his shirt.</p>
<p>Carefully, Lion parked them in one of the empty spaces and lowered himself so Steven could slide off his back. "Shall we?” He offered.</p>
<p>Connie smirked and grabbed the outstretched hand. "Ever the gentleman?"</p>
<p>He bowed before he led her inside. "Of course, milady."</p>
<p>The door was slightly ajar with a shed of light flowing in from the hallway, informing them that they would not be alone.</p>
<p>Hand in hand, they entered the dimly-lit ballroom, where the tables were already folded and most of the chairs were stacked up against the wall. Gold and silver star decorations hung from the ceiling and the room was covered in blinking string lights.</p>
<p>Steven approached one of the janitors who was pushing a heavy vacuum across the floor. “Um, excuse me,” he started, shuffling his feet. “Would it be alright if we hung out here for a while?"</p>
<p>The janitor looked the two of them over, taking in their nervous expressions and gave a laxed shrug. "Sure kid, knock yourself out."</p>
<p>Widely grinning, Steven pulled Connie over to a table in the back that had been overlooked by the cleaning staff. It was covered by a shiny navy-blue tablecloth and sprinkled with gold glitter and foil paper stars. The centerpiece consisted of a folded napkin with white and blue flowers.</p>
<p>Steven took the seat beside her and she instinctively gripped his hands. She started up a conversation about the weird thing that happened with the girl's soccer team but noticed his gaze lingering to the far corner.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back, he said quickly, removing himself from the table.</p>
<p>Connie's eyes followed him to the back where a short Asian lady was sorting dishes. She looked only a couple years older than him. Twenty-one? Twenty-two?</p>
<p>They started up a small conversation that quickly spurred into a large one with her laughing and him in bright smiles, and Connie cursed herself for feeling a tad jealous at the interaction.</p>
<p>Beginning to grow anxious, she wrung her fingers in the creases of the table cloth while she waited for his return. In hindsight, it was only a few minutes at most but it felt like hours, similar to how she felt all those days when he was trapped on Homeworld. Not a word, not an ounce of assurance he was okay or that he was even alive. He was just gone.</p>
<p>And although they mutually agreed nothing like that would ever happen again, the fear had never left her mind. So it wasn't surprising how she collapsed to her knees when she found him like that. Curled in a tight ball, screaming, as jagged horns tore through his letterman.</p>
<p>She could still recall it, the terror and shame in his eyes when she first stepped into the room. The pained cry that ripped from his throat while he panted and clawed desperately at the floor as his entire body betrayed him. Her pulse increased and all the blood rushed to her head. Too much! The image was too much!</p>
<p>..........................</p>
<p>"Here you are.” </p>
<p>A plate of Strawberry cheesecake with chocolate ganache was suddenly placed before her.</p>
<p>Exhaling slowly, Connie unfolded her hands from the fabric and neatly placed them over her lap.</p>
<p>“Where'd you get that?” She questioned, trying to control her breathing.</p>
<p>“Had a chat with Nancy, one of the caterers. Apparently they have a ton of leftovers in the back and said we could take one. You'd like her," he said with a smirk. "She’s in her fifth year studying astronomy, just like you."</p>
<p>Connie laughed and accepted the fork he gave her. “Steven Quartz Universe, is there a single person in this world you can’t make instant friends with?”</p>
<p>"Nope," he answered proudly, spooning a piece of the cake into his mouth.</p>
<p>Connie copied him and hummed with bliss as the creamy dessert melted on her tongue.</p>
<p>It took them no more than five minutes to lick the plate clean. Then Steven arose from the table and gently pulled her onto the dance floor. </p>
<p>“Care to dance?” He said with a bow.</p>
<p>"But there's no music," she commented.</p>
<p>"I'll take care of that."</p>
<p>Swiftly, he pulled out his smartphone and cued up a song playlist, propping it on the table with the volume on the highest setting.</p>
<p>It was mostly drowned out by the roaring heater and vacuums but the melody still ran through.</p>
<p>Memories of swaying on the beach and feeling a rush of euphoria played through the teenager's head at the familiar tune. She looked up at Steven with sparkling eyes. “Our song?”</p>
<p>He smiled and twirled her in his arms. “I know it’s your favorite.”</p>
<p>“Why Mr. Universe,” she teased, stepping alongside him to the beat. “So forward.”</p>
<p>He picked her up, dipped her, and spun her again, making sure to keep his steps light and delicate. Connie let her body relax as she trusted every inch of her in his embrace. Together they laughed and moved in tandem, him gently guiding her with his arms.</p>
<p>She saw the tight-lipped corners of his cheek turn up and instantly relaxed. It was much better than the earlier image of him hunched over, his body covered in jagged horns and scales, screaming in a high-pitch agonizing wail that was painful to bear witness too. But now he was here with her at the dance they both dreamed of and it felt safe.</p>
<p>Her fingers traced up his arm which was now smooth and soft, only leaving a few scars from the remnants of his transformation. She circled the tiny bumps and Steven caught wind of her unsure gaze.</p>
<p>He brought her chin up to his and gave one of his reassuring smiles that always calmed her nerves. "Don’t worry, Connie. I’m never going to turn into that awful thing again, promise. I’m yours tonight.” And she felt genuine comfort from that. For some reason, she could look directly into his eyes and know he wasn’t lying.</p>
<p>Their faces leaned into each other, heat rising up her cheeks as Steven's lips brushed against hers. Then, without warning, she surged forward, deepening the kiss. Steven's eyes flashed open for a second but slowly relaxed as he melted into her embrace.</p>
<p>The light from his gem glowed and their bodies became engulfed by the pink light. They expected some of the workers were probably stock still, staring at them with gaping mouths. But that didn’t matter now. They were finally together, free of judgment, free of fear. Just the two of them, alone on the dance floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This may seem a bit too girly for Connie. I always imagined her as having a fantasized view of romance as shown in "Love Letters." But here it's not really the dance she's excited about. She's just in love with Steven.</p>
<p>As for the dress, I am one of those people who headcanons she'd wear a suit but the symbolism of the dress being discarded and crumpled seemed too good to pass up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>3. Beach City of Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven takes Connie on a post-grad trip to someplace familiar with a little surprise at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven jolted at the slight tug on his sleeve. He glanced over for a short second to see his girlfriend’s head slumped against his frame, and a smile breached his face.</p><p>“Connie,” he purred, eliciting a groan. “I need to focus.”</p><p>Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked around to see they were riding in the Dondai. “Mmm? O-oh, right,” she muttered, slowly removing herself from his shoulder and leaning her heavy head against the window.</p><p>The elder chuckled and returned his attention to the road. “Hang in there. It’s not much farther now.”</p><p>Connie groaned, attempting to sit up, but looked more like a dead fish with the way she wobbled in her seat. “Err, where are we going anyway?”</p><p>“Someplace special.”</p><p>She scoffed. “Heh, you said that forty-five minutes ago...”</p><p>“And I meant it.”</p><p>She playfully rolled her eyes and leaned back against the headboard. “Well, it had better be worth it. I have orientation coming up, ya know.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” he calmly assured. “Your parents said I could take you out as long as I had you back before the end of the week. Figured you should have a chance to relax before classes start.”</p><p>Choosing not to ask any more questions, Connie closed her eyes and let the swaying movement of the car draw her back into slumber.</p>
<hr/><p>The Dondai eventually slowed to a steady stop as it pulled over and parked at the end of the street. Yawning, Connie picked her head up and stared out the window through a hazy gaze.”W-Where are we?"</p><p>“You’ll see,” Steven sung, removing his key from the ignition and hopping around to the back of the vehicle.</p><p>Connie sighed, growing tired of these cryptic responses.</p><p>He finished pulling a duffle bag and mini cooler from the trunk before coming around to help her with the passenger door. Connie stared at the objects in his arms a good long while before accepting the outstretched hand and followed him up the hillside.</p><p>They arrived at a tall chain-link fence with a bright yellow sign containing the words <em>Keep Out</em> written in both English and Korean. “</p><p>Steven bent down and held out his arms. “Here, let me help you over.”</p><p>“Steven, are we trespassing on restricted property?”</p><p>He seemed slightly taken aback by the question and rolled his shoulders in response. “Well, I guess technically. Yeah.”</p><p>Connie’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Cool!”</p><p>She then allowed him to pick her up bridal style and float them over into the middle of the field, the intimate contact causing a sudden tint of pink to splay across her cheeks. Steven had his head tilted away, proving her suspicion that he was also blushing madly.</p><p>Lightly, the two tapped down and observed their surroundings. </p><p>The atmosphere seemed calm yet wild as displayed by the overgrown brush which sheltered the mountain. Bright pink flowers peaked through lengthy stalks while round grey stones stood in stark contrast with the emerald waves. Connie breathed in through her nose as a gentle breeze swept through the air, carrying with it the aroma of freshly bloomed hibiscuses. The trees were twisted and misshapen with arm-like branches that wrapped around the trunks like hugs. What was once eerie silence was now filled with the melodic orchestra of crickets, their song hypnotic and serene. </p><p> And throughout all the green flashed a harsh hint of pink.</p><p>“Wait." Connie beamed rushing over to the aforementioned item, “Is that the Palanquine?”</p><p>"Mhmm." Steven nodded, enjoying the excited squeal Connie gave as she ran around the intricate structure. She looked like a schoolchild on the jungle Jim, all curious and giddy, with the way she ran her hands over every inch of the carrier. </p><p>The litter was bent over and sunken into the ground with flowery shrubs overgrown but that didn’t stop Connie from climbing the mossy incline to examine the inside. Using her fingers, she traced the floral indents engraved in the metal. She tested every wall, every panel, being enthralled with the advanced type of space tech that humans were not lucky enough to acquire.</p><p>With a proud smile, Steven folded his arms and leaned casually against the frame. “I find myself coming back here from time to time. Thought you should finally get a chance to see it.”</p><p>Connie took a few quick snapshots with her phone, hoping to capture every moment, before crawling back out. “Wow, it’s so pretty.”</p><p>Steven placed her palm in his and squeezed gently. “It is, but that’s not what I wanted to show you.”</p><p>Connie’s brow creased with curiosity as Steven led her around the corner to the edge of the cliff. With a swift nod of his head, she followed his eyes upward and her jaw dropped. </p><p>The sky was filled with a plethora of stars, nearly every constellation visible against the dark canvas. Speckled lights dotted the sky, grouped in some parts and completely random and isolated in others. A bright half-moon hung overhead with its beams illuminating just enough light to create a gentle glow upon their faces. </p><p>Connie's eyes darted from star to star, trying to take in every blinking light she could see. She almost felt overwhelmed by the immense beauty and struggled to stay on her feet. “Wha... I... I don’t believe it,” she breathed.</p><p>Steven reached into the nylon hotdog and unfolded a picnic blanket, sprawling it over the grass. “Figured we should do some proper stargazing, miss astronaut,” he said, gesturing to the space beside him. Connie smiled and lay down. “Shall we discover a constellation together?”</p><p>"Sure," she answered, then pointed to an array of stars resembling a human figure holding a spear-like staff. “I think I’ll name it Calibeire after the light soldier that helps Lisa through the unbidden chamber."</p><p>“From Book 4.” Steven cheered.</p><p>“Exactly!”</p><p>Steven scoured the sky and landed on a cluster to his right. “And I’m gonna name that one... Connie.” He wiggled his eyebrows and leaned over with a goofy grin. </p><p>Connie laughed and pushed him away. "Steven," she squeaked, covering her flushed face.</p><p>A shrug. “What? Too much?”</p><p>She answered with another giggle and splayed her body across his chest, returning her gaze to the brilliant sky. “This is nice, she commented, taking in the warm summer air.</p><p>He spun the ringlets of her curls in his fingers. “Yeah, it is.”</p><p>They stayed like that for a good while, enjoying one another’s company and the entire universe in their grasp, as a stream of light streaked across the sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I imagine later in the show, Steven is much more comfortable with his mom and so visiting places like the palanquin wouldn't bother him as much as it used to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>4. Late Night Study Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connie plans on pulling an all-nighter but Steven has a better idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had finally made it to the last sentence when she was met with the unfortunate realization that she had no idea what she just read. Grumbling, she flipped back to the previous page, intent on re-reading the entire section over again, when a firm hand met her shoulder.</p><p>“Bed.” Steven was hunched over her, his face close enough that she could feel his warm breath against her neck.</p><p>“No…” she mumbled, giving a slight shake of her head and squinting her red, half-lidded eyes at the text before her.</p><p>She blinked as the textbook was then slammed shut, the elder’s palm pressed firmly over the cover so she couldn’t open it back up. “Bed,” he repeated, making sure she could see the sincerity in his eyes.</p><p>She rolled her head back and groaned, clearly exhausted. “Steven, I can’t. I have my chemistry final tomorrow, followed by my oral history report and my six-page essay on the effects of–”</p><p>“And you need sleep,“ he insisted. "I may not be an expert, but from what I’ve gathered, studying will do you absolutely no good if you don’t get a full night’s rest.”</p><p>"But!”</p><p>“Connie, you’ve been drilling this stuff into your head for the past hour. I’ve been subconsciously reading part of it and even my head hurts. C’mon. Lie down and cuddle with me, please?” He asked, pouting and giving her one of his classic puppy-dog looks that he knew she couldn’t resist.</p><p>Connie tried to send him a stern glare but a smile escaped and she couldn’t stop the giggled that followed. “Oh, alright.” she relented, allowing him to pull her from the desk and onto the twin mattress.</p><p>Steven let Connie situate herself beside him before draping his arm over her slim frame and pulling her close. He wrapped himself around her body, hugging her waist and keeping her shoulders comfortably tucked underneath his. Then he placed his chin over the top of her hair as a waft of hairspray and strawberry-scented conditioner filled his nostrils. </p><p>Connie snuggled up against him, feeling the warmth of his smooth skin against hers as she leaned into the touch. “Only if you don’t invade my dreams again.“</p><p>Steven leaned over to kiss her neck. "Hmmm, no promises,” he whispered back, nuzzling her cheek.</p><p>She just smiled and curled herself deeper into the boy’s embrace, allowing herself to be lulled to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>5. Always There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven and Connie have just returned from the clinic with some unfortunate news. Now, they’ll have to find comfort within each other. </p>
<p>-Steven is 28 and Connie is 26</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Talk of sex and miscarriage</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connie’s shoulders tensed. She flexed her fingers and squeezed her palms against her jeans as her rising chest mimicked the movement. Steven had his head turned away but out of the corner of his eye, he could see the spark of panic that flashed through hers. His gaze trailed back to the coffee table where a stack of wrinkled papers and an open laptop sat. Worry set in his chest at the thought that Connie hadn’t organized the pile already, something which would usually drive her crazy until she did so.</p>
<p>He felt an ounce of guilt settle in the pit of his stomach that this was somehow his fault. Maybe he hadn’t tried hard enough, maybe there was something wrong with him, maybe him being part diamond was a consequential factor. But he pushed these thoughts aside. This was about Connie. He couldn’t afford to get all up in his head when it was clear she was struggling more.</p>
<p>He watched as her breathing grew sharper and her muscles locked up. Carefully, Steven placed a hand on her trembling arm and felt her flinch beneath him. Even with the dry summer heat and broken air conditioner, the skin felt rather cold.</p>
<p>“We can try again?” He whispered, barely loud enough to hear.</p>
<p>“We did,” she answered curtly, still refusing to look at him. “Eight times.” Her words were terse and sharp, absent of the long, eloquence that Steven was so used to hearing. He almost couldn't believe it was her.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” He muttered, shuffling in his own seat.</p>
<p>"Besides, the doctor seems pretty sure, it’s permanent."</p>
<p>Steven shrugged and bit his lower lip, debating on whether to speak next. He cast another look at his wife and saw that she was still glaring at the floor with an iron expression. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he decided to address the topic directly.</p>
<p>“Well, there are other options. We could adopt?”</p>
<p>She heaved a deep sigh and turned her body away causing Steven's own to sag.</p>
<p>"Do you… not want to?” He asked, a tinge of disappointment evident in his tone.</p>
<p>"No, it’s not that," Connie clarified. "I’d love to adopt! But just imagine all the strings it'd come with. A two-year-long waiting list, mounds of paperwork and documentation, daily house visits. And what about your gem side?" She pointed at his belly causing Steven to lift his shirt and reveal the smooth head of a lopsided diamond. “I’m sure an alien hybrid applying for custody won’t sit well legally."</p>
<p>The man squeezed his hand against his stomach as a new wave of nausea rolled through him. "Oh…" he murmured.</p>
<p>A hand flew up to Connie's mouth to stop the words from escaping but she was too late. “I-I’m so sorry!" She pitifully reached out. "I don’t mean...” She grumbled and buried herself into her palms.” I don’t even know anymore.”</p>
<p>Steven pushed himself off the couch and knelt down before her. "Hey, Connie?" Connie pressed her face further into her hands. He cupped it with his palm and gently pulled her towards him. “Connie, look at me.” </p>
<p>Reluctantly, she cracked her eyes open and was met by his calm blue irises. He kept her face pinned, matching her terrified stare with his own comforting one. “We’ll get through this, alright?” </p>
<p>Her eyes quickly filled with tears and he felt her entire body deplete like a waning balloon as she collapsed into his arms. He teased his fingers through her curls and she buried her head in the dip of his neck, rubbing her tear-streaked cheeks against his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I just don’t understand why it isn’t working for us." Her body shivered. "It works for so many other couples. Why not us?” she choked out, her voice catching in her throat.</p>
<p>“Steven shrugged and found that he was rubbing at his own arms now. “Dunno. Maybe it has something to do with me being part-gem. Though my mom was one and she had me, but it could be different with hybrids.”</p>
<p>Connie pulled away and shook her head. “No, no she said it's something genetic. Like a rare disease or..." Her pupil's shrunk as if she just had a horrifying realization and she looked over with a frightened gaze. “You don’t think I..?</p>
<p>Steven grabbed her shaky hands and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.</p>
<p>“Connie, you are my wife; I trust you with every fiber of my being. And if you say I'm you're one and only, then I am. That's that.”</p>
<p>Connie visibly relaxed at that. “So you don’t blame me?”</p>
<p>“Never.” He held her hands up and kissed them. “I hope you don’t blame me.”</p>
<p>She laughed and his heart swelled at the joyous sounds. “Of course not!” she exclaimed, leaping back into his arms.</p>
<p>Steven held her tight and peppered her face with tiny kisses. His own laughter soon joined hers until they were the equivalent of two giggling children on the floor, young and innocent with nothing to break their spirits.  </p>
<p>He leaned his forehead against hers. “No matter what we handle this together.”</p>
<p>She smiled, her own worries having faded away. "Together."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really like the idea that Steven and Connie would have more issues than most married couples but them being so supportive of each other, their relationship would still be as healthy and strong as ever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>